Getting comfortable
by noyru
Summary: Short story about Arthur Morgan surviving and now living with John Marston and his family at Beecher's Hope. He and John getting really comfortable in their new live and learn to enjoy the hedonistic sides of living on a well run farm with a lot of food and personal freedom. explicit content: smut and weight gain
1. Changes

**Getting comfortable**

John was standing in the hall of Beecher's hope. He could feel the waistband of his jeans cutting into his hips and his belly. He had to admit, he gained some weight over the last months. He tried to deny that but the handful of soft fat he can grab at his belly as well as on each hip tells a different story. He can't really explain how it happened. He still has to do a lot of hard work but he has at least three good meals per day. Some months ago Arthur, who he believed was dead, appeared at Beecher's Hope alive and well. And returning Arthur Morgan brought a new hobby with him – desserts. Every noon and evening there is something sweet now. Maybe that is the reason for putting on weight. Maybe live was just too god at the ranch in the moment Maybe he was living the happy end way too intense.

He decide to check on the man that makes him that happy and he sneaks into Arthur's room and under his blanket. He is still asleep and John lays down next to Arthur. "Good morning John, what do you want?" asks Arthur dozily. "Well my jeans reminded me of something in the hall" stated John" "And what did your jeans remind you of?" asks Arthur curious. John sighs, "I gained quite a bit of weight and do not know how to feel about it". Arthur's big hands stroke along John's body find his soft hips and caressing the bit of fat there. They wander to the front of his body, searching for the man's belly and eventually finding it. "You really fattened up a bit down her" chuckles Arthur, "it is quite a belly, all soft and wobbly." "I didn't come here to get humiliated" whines John, "I know I lost my toned form. I feel I don't have the same amount of stamina like before. But gosh I like the feeling of my love handles and belly. From time to time I'm even playing with it or I pose in the mirror. And I thought maybe… you could take some pictures of me looking like that…of course just as a motivation to loose weight." explains John while blushing. "Sure, for motivation, shouldn't be a problem. But I have a feeling it is just a motivation for gaining more weight" John looks shocked at the accusation. "No…it is nothing like that… of course it is awful…which man would like getting fat" John stutters. Arthur grins at John and take his hand along his own body, letting it rest at his belly. John starts to feel around and is surprised to feel the belly of Dutch's former chief enforcer quite big, round and soft. "Wow you too gained quite a lot of weight. When did you become so chubby"? demands John to know. "Since a couple of months. I'm big and broad and strong, always was. It's easy to hide a couple pound of fat from most people. Especially if they are distracted by their own body. I always developed a chubby belly and love handles pretty fast, when there was plenty of food and not much to do. But most of you fools didn't recognize it. The only one I could never delude was Dutch. He always immediately recognized my weight gains and he made me immediately loose the extra pounds." remembers Arthur. "How did Dutch make you losing weight?" asks John. "Oh he knew some special exercises and gave me workout plans. Had to show up in his tent once a week. He even had a scale and measured me to make sure that I was losing the weight." frowns Arthur. John thinks, "ow never thought that Dutch would be that strict about weight and body appearance." "Of course it was never a topic to you. You was always really skinny and it wasn't your task to scare away all kind of folk." reminds Arthur.

"But the whole hiding your fat issue will never work for you. You're long and small and normally so skinny, everybody sees every extra pound on your body. Especially on your hips, ass and belly" Arthur explains. "Thanks for the reminder. Abigail and even Jack already told me that I'm getting too fat." mumbles John. "No, you don't get too fat, just right the way I like you." Says Arthur seductively while one of his hands massages Johns belly and the other one starts taking care of his balls, slowly wandering to his cock. He pumps John's already hard member "Oh my chubby cowboy, I like you that way. So I don't think I break you in half" whispers Arthur and squeezes John's love handles. John is a moaning mess at this point, his hands wandering to find hold on Arthurs cock. "Feels like you're saying the truth smirks John while pumping Arthur unsteadily. He can feel Arthur reaching the edge while his own orgasm is building. Both of theme come on each other's big bellies. Laying lazily in bed afterwards Arthur starts the conversation again "You know what makes this moment even better? Cookies." He pulls out a box of cookies from the nightstand and offers them to John. "Arthur Morgan, I never thought you could be such a bad influence to me." smirks John and takes on of the cookies nearly without feeling any guilt.


	2. Adaptation

**Visual judgment**

„John? Are you coming?"asks Arthur softly. „I… I don't know, don't feel secure." hesitates a half-naked John in the doorframe at Beecher's Hope. Arthur has offered a massage. He wants to feel and worship John's new soft body and John can hopefully relax. John finally lays down in his bed . Arthur gets rid of John's jeans and underwear and starts massaging his back and spends a huge amount of time at his beautiful love handles. „You always had quite womanly hips, but now the fat really gives you an hourglass shape, well a soft, round and flabby hourglass with a bulge in the front" he grins. He moves the massage to his legs., „I'm surprised how thin your thighs still are. They got a bit thicker but only have a thin layer of fat. It's really not your trouble spot. Anyway, time to roll on your back, I want to take care of your gorgeous belly" explains Arthur.

He definitely enjoyed the view. They enjoyed a rich and huge dinner earlier and Johns belly looked still full and tense. „You shouldn't eat that much at once you got some stretch marks here", Arthur said touched the red line at John's lower belly. Johns face was red from embarrassment. „I really should eat less and lose weight. I shouldn't look like that. Somehow I can understand that Dutch forced you to lose weight" sais John. Arthur snorts „I always had to look lean and muscular but he definitely enjoyed looking at me and touching me after I gained weight. He always got rocking hard from the look of my fatten up body. Nearly came every time he measured me or let me stand on the scale. John grasp a handful of soft flesh from Arthurs belly „I can understand him". „Maybe that's what you need", whispers Arthur seductively, „someone weighting and measuring you, telling you you're getting too fat while pleasuring himself." „Yes! I…I would like that" John confirms, cheeks burning with shame.

„Well don't have a scale but a measuring tape, "Do you know how much you weight before gaining?" „Visited the doctor in town once, he said 66kg, way too skinny.", murmurs John. „At least that's no longer you problem." laughs Arthur while slapping Johns belly and watch it wobble. „May I kindly remind you, that you gained quite a lot of weight yourself? spats John sourly while groping the man's lower belly. „Sure but it will always attract less attention. Neither Jack nor Abigail told me until now that I'm getting to fat" grins Arthur. John sits down on the bed pouting and cathes his reflection in the mirror. His thighs really look nearly the same. But his belly… tree full, round and quite big rolls of fat have formed as he sat down. An additional there was this muffin top spilling over his hips. „Marston you're too much to look at" sais Arthur with a hoarse voice, opening his jeans, taking his rocking hard cock in his hand and starts rubbing himself. „Oh you like what you see?" smirks John and starts to grap a fat roll with each hand. „Look at this decadence all this unnecessary fat for you to look at. All to please your eye and your cock. I get fed very well so my body is soft and wobbly. Touching my hips and my belly means to touch nothing but soft flabby fat. No hard working muscle, just the luxury of softness" moans John. Arthur looks lost in lust. He rubs his hard member violently, precum leaking over his hand. One of Johns hands still plays with his fat rolls. The other one found its way to his also rocking hard cock, stroking himself while his little speech. Arthur can't resist and grabs painfully as much fat of Johns belly as he can get. That's enough to push them both over the edge, spilling their cum over their hands and chubby bellies.


End file.
